


Here's the World for You Are Mine

by sczrhead



Series: 25 Days of FicMas 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Fic-mas, Best Friends, Candles, Christmas, Friendship, Good Draco Malfoy, I'm beginning to think, Insecure Draco Malfoy, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Secret Santa, and you will simply have to deal with my mistakes, this entire ficmas, will never have a beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sczrhead/pseuds/sczrhead
Summary: Prompt 2: I got you for Secret Santa and I got this expensive sentimental gift that I know you've always wanted hoping you'll never figure out it was me and that I've always loved you.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 25 Days of FicMas 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037517
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Here's the World for You Are Mine

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter became close friends after the war. They were always the type of people to put their all into anything that involves the other. In Hogwarts, their rivalry was fiery and passionate, and it could've burned houses down. Now their friendship was just the same, but instead of their assassins going against each other they were working together. Anyone who saw how their friendship was wouldn’t expect their friendship to last long at all, they expected it to run its course and blow up just as loud and large as their friendship started.  
When they first became friends there was a lot to unpack, obviously, eighteen years of not only a rivalry but standing on opposite sides of a war didn’t leave a very stable platform to build a newfound friendship on, but they were able to do it. They were able to talk about what happened and build something that surprised all of their friends, except Hermione she always knew that they could be good for each other. After they finished opening and sorting their past something very important shifted.  
Harry was suddenly spending as much time as he could with Draco as if their newfound friendship would disappear the second he was away from him. When they all graduated from Hogwarts, Harry stayed at the Malfoy Manor for half of the summer, the other half at the Burrow, but still sending letters to Draco every chance he got.  
Ron and Hermione were a bit confused watching this happen, it seemed like a light switch that changed the behavior of Harry. One second he and Draco were casual friends, the next they couldn’t be separated, if you wanted one you would most likely be getting the other. It was as if they were catching up on lost time with borrowed time. The pair of them shared as many secrets and stories as they could. Telling the other what they’ve always desired, and what they’ve always hidden.  
Despite how confusing and surprising it was for the two of them to quickly become attached, it wasn’t all too much so when Harry started bringing Draco to gatherings with their friends. He fit in quite well, getting along with all of Harry’s friends and participating in the banter. Every year Harry would drag Draco along to their small holiday celebrations, and push him to participate in the Secret Santa that the group liked to do, but Draco never did.  
This year though, Draco had already decided, was going to be different, he was going to stop letting his nervousness get in the way and participate in the gift exchange that his friend wants him to do so desperately. He woke up early the day that the small party was going to be held, and spent all morning getting ready. He knew perfectly well why he was so nervous, why he had to be completely presentable, and it wasn’t because it would be the first year he would be participating in the silly game, it would be because, like every year, he would be standing next to Harry Potter and trying to make the best impression possible for both Harry and his friends.  
The truth was, Draco had been in love with Harry for as long as he could remember. Even when they were at each other’s throats Draco still found himself imagining a world where things could be different. Now that things were different, now that Draco found that both of them were being pulled towards each other like magnets, he also found that he wanted to make the best impression he could at all times. So when Harry showed up at Draco’s place later that day, and his hair wasn’t even dried yet, Draco was quite anxious indeed. But he couldn’t just leave Harry waiting on his doorstep! That would be an even worse impression than wet hair.  
Reluctantly, Draco went to the door and answered, “Hi Harry, do you wanna step in for a bit? I’m not completely ready yet,” he said, smiling when he saw Harry standing there looking up at him.  
Harry stood there, stunned for a moment, seeing Draco, just a little bit off from perfection, “Uh yeah, of course, let’s go in,” he stammered out.  
Draco grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him inside, “Thank you, help yourself to some tea, I’ll be back in a moment,” he said, anxious to look presentable in front of Harry again.  
“Wait!” Harry said quickly, grabbing Draco’s wrist before he could leave, “I just wanted to tell you that you look lovely… like this,” he paused, Draco’s eyes burning holes into his body, “It’s just, you always look so perfect, it’s like a breath of fresh air, to see you with flaws. Though I wouldn’t call your hair being a flaw, whatsoever. But I think you know what I mean.” he finished, letting Draco’s wrist go and his hand drop to his side.  
Draco felt like he couldn’t speak, instead, he slowly nodded then rushed upstairs to the bathroom. When he got there he closed the door and took a look at himself in the mirror. His cheeks were slightly pink due to Harry’s comment and his hair was, of course, wet. Flaws, flaws all over the place, and yet Harry? He liked them, more than Draco being perfect. Draco shook his head, and began casting a drying charm on his hair, and finished washing up for him to be ready. When he was, he came back downstairs to find Harry sitting on his couch with a small cup of tea and a light smile.  
“Hey,” Draco said, getting Harry’s attention, “I’m ready when you are.”  
Harry’s smile got brighter when he turned to look at Draco. Something about his comment earlier must have done something to him, he thought, because Draco’s hair wasn’t all fixed up, in fact, it just flopped down all over, obviously dried, but nothing was done to it And it made Harry’s heart swell.  
“Alright, let’s head out then. It’s at Ginny and Luna’s place this time, do you know where that is or do you wanna side along?” Harry asked, standing up and placing his cup down on the coffee table. He knew he would most likely be coming back to Draco’s after the party, so he decided he would clean it up then.  
“I think I’ll just side along with you if that’s okay? I don’t think you’ve brought me to theirs yet,” he said, walking across the room to grab his and Harry’s coats so they could leave.

Later on, while they were at the party, it was finally time to draw names for the gift exchange, and Draco could not find the ability to calm his nerves. He had been drinking far more than he usually did to help him with picking a name, but in the end, it didn’t help and he was far more anxious than he had intended. He became even more so when he was the first person given the hat to pick a name from, that meant he could end up with literally any one of Harry’s friends, or even Harry himself, and Draco wasn’t sure of how good of an impression he would be able to make.  
He looked down into the Santa hat that Seamus supplied the group and felt his hands get clammy as he reached inside. He pulled out a slip of paper and passed the hat to whoever was standing next to him and looked down at the paper. It was, of course, Harry. Draco let out a breath but still felt nervous about this gift. While he already knew he had made a decent impression on Harry, there were a lot of options for a gift that he could give, and none of them seem to really be able to accurately show Harry how important he is.  
Draco shook his head, he can’t think like that. While Harry is absolutely important and deserves all the best things in the world, these gifts were supposed to be simple, and maybe hold a little bit of sentimental value; they do not need to encompass how Draco feels for Harry. Truly it would be best if it doesn’t show any of Draco’s feelings. It’s not like Harry doesn’t like men, Draco knows that he does, he’s seen Harry go on a few dates with some. Sometimes, if a relationship ended badly, Harry would show up at Draco’s door and he would just pull Harry in and they would sit on his couch in the living room and talk for hours, sometimes about the relationship and what happened, but usually anything else.  
Harry would often talk about wanting to return home, but he wasn’t quite sure of what or where home was. He would say that maybe it was Hogwarts, his first true home, but maybe it was the Burrow or even Godric’s Hollow, he was never sure but he often talked about when he is home it feels like he’s grounded. Like he actually belongs on the Earth. Harry never explicitly told Draco, but he knows that he's really the only person that knows these things, and Draco felt endlessly grateful that Harry trusts him enough for him to know this.  
While Draco was thinking back on the memories of the conversations he had with Harry in the dark, with only a fireplace flickering across their face, he figured out what to get Harry. He knew it would help Harry feel grounded, and feel like he was home. Draco also wanted to make it with his hands, thinking that Harry would feel even more appreciated knowing it was handmade.

During the next few weeks, Draco was acquiring as much information about all three places that Harry often spoke of, mostly what they smelled like. And once he got that, he began making. He didn’t stop until he had three small candles in front of him. One labeled, First Home, another labeled, Family Home, and the final labeled, Chosen Family Home; for Hogwarts, Godric’s Hollow, and the Burrow, respectively. Draco smiled wide every time he looked at the candles, knowing Harry would love them, knowing that it would give him a feeling of hopefully happy nostalgia.  
When it was time again, for everyone to meet up for a Christmas party and give each other the gifts, it was at Harry’s house. Draco had already been there long before anyone else was, and after constant light hearted teasing, Draco finally gave up.  
“Fine! It was you that I got for Secret Santa!” Draco said, rolling his eyes at Harry’s insistence that Draco tells him who he got.  
Harry stopped for a moment, “Oh? And what did you get me?”  
Draco looked over at the small bag on the dining table that he brought with him sheepishly, “I made it actually if you want to see?” he began walking over to the table and picking up the bag. He brought it back over to where Harry was leaning against the counter casually.  
Harry smiled at Draco, and then looked down at the bag, “Thank you Draco. Thank you so much,” he hadn’t seen the gift yet, but he knew that what every Draco had made him was bound to be amazing. He graciously took the bag and moved the wrapping paper to the side. He pulled out one of the small candles and looked at the label. After reading what it said, he quickly smelled it, and began smiling, “It really does smell like Hogwarts! Oh my gosh Draco! And you made one for the Burrow? And Godric’s Hollow! Oh Draco, I can’t believe you remembered everything that I told you.” Harry said, excitedly looking and smelling each of the candles.  
Draco smiled at Harry’s contagious excitement, “Of course I remembered, I remember everything you tell me. You’re important Harry,” he said, grabbing ahold of Harry’s hand after he placed down the candle he was holding.  
Harry looked from Draco’s face to the candles and back again, “Do you really mean that?” he asked, almost a whisper.  
Draco swallowed and looked Harry in his eyes, “Yes I do, Harry.”  
Harry smiled softly at Draco, and while looking at him he could read everything Draco was trying to say. He could read that Harry wasn’t just important, he was important to Draco.  
“Do you love me?” Harry whispered, putting pieces together.  
“Yes. For a long time now.” Draco said, whispering back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I had a lot of fun writing this one, I put in a lot of personal experiences in this so it was very special to me if I'm being honest. I'm really sorry about the probably abrupt ending, but I couldn't make myself go any further without it feeling forced.  
> Leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it!


End file.
